


About Time

by StephHoechlin



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Lust, Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Being neighbours with the vigilante of Hell's Kitchen isn't always a bad thing.





	About Time

You were used to your neighbour’s activities by now; so when one in the morning rolled around and you woke up to the sound of a heavy knock at your door you forced yourself out of bed and through your small apartment, unlocking and pulling open the door. A bloodied and bruised Frank Castle came into view and his dark eyes landed on your own, staggering into your apartment before you shut the door; having to lead him down into a chair which he thumped down heavily in.  
“You look bad.” You said quietly as you retrieved the specialised first aid box from the cupboard; something you’d constructed to meet The Punisher’s injury needs after the first time he’d come to you for help.  
“You sure know how to flatter a man.” He wheezed a small chuckle, making you slam the box down on the kitchen table with a little more force than necessary; his gaze snapping up to look at your face.  
“I’m serious Frank. You need to be more careful, I don’t want you not coming back one day.” you snapped, hearing him sigh and feeling his hand curl around your thigh as you rubbed your eyes to wake yourself up fully; opening the box and rummaging through it.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” You hummed in response and walked away from his grip to fill a bowl with warm water and retrieve a cloth, returning with both items and looking expectantly at the man.  
“Off.” Without a word he shrugged off the leather jacket, wincing as he did so which had you sighing softly and leaning over to help him.  
“I got it.”  
“Shut up.” You muttered; just catching the way one corner of his lips twitched before you took off his Punisher vest followed by his shirt, wincing yourself once you took a look at the gashes that needed stitching. Grabbing the cloth you dunked it in the warm water and began gently wiping the blood from his torso; carefully going around his wounds before getting the antiseptic wipes from the box and wiping them over the slashes in his skin to get rid of any dirt in them, feeling him tense ever so slightly under your touch. “Sorry.”  
“You’re fine.” His gruff voice sounded; aware of him watching you as you practically tipped out the contents of the box on the table, finding the spray you were looking for; promptly shaking it before spraying it across the gashes you were going to stitch. “The hell is that?”  
“Numbing spray.”  
“I don’t need that shit.”  
“Humour me.” You glared, settling him back in the chair quietly as you continued spraying his chest and back; soon threading the suture needle and breathing in deeply through your nose. You hated this part; he never had any reaction to the sharp needle repeatedly piercing his skin, but you didn’t like hurting him nevertheless.  
You started with the one on his back which in your opinion was the worst, standing behind the large man and beginning to stitch him up; keeping your full concentration on the task so you wouldn’t muck up. Finishing the first one you wiped it with a wipe and stuck a plaster over it to keep it covered, moving to another slightly lower nearer his ribs; soon having that done as well, your sewing skills having greatly improved and quickened since the first time he’d made you stitch him up. You moved to kneel in front of him; between his knees and focused your gaze on the slice on the left side of his chest, feeling his warm hands curl around your waist as you shuffled closer to reach.  
“You’re an angel.” You huffed and glanced up at his face, seeing his head bowed slightly so he was able to look down at you; returning your eyes to your work.  
“I’m continuously poking needles in you.”  
“I can’t feel it.”  
“I don’t need that shit.” You mocked; your voice unable to reach the deep gruff tone he spoke in, hearing his airy chuckle as you began sewing.  
“I don’t sound like that.”  
“Trust me, you do.” His thumbs ran across the top of your ribs, causing you to jerk and accidentally stab the needle where it wasn’t meant to go; catching him flinch. “That was your fault.” You stated, pressing your fingertip to the place you’d stuck him on the chest; removing the drop of blood it had produced. “Sit still and let me finish.”  
“Yes ma’am.” You rolled your eyes and continued your work; soon finishing when he’d complied and not moved, sighing and placing the needle and remaining thread onto the table. Retrieving the cloth once more you grasped his jaw with your fingers and began cleaning the dirt and dried blood from his face, angling his head to where you wanted it to be and gently wiping the wet cloth over every bruise and cut. Your face must have had an expression that Frank didn’t like as his hand came up and rubbed the frown from between your brows away with the pad of his thumb; flicking your eyes to meet his. “Stop frowning.”  
“Stop getting hurt; looks like neither of us will listen.” You rebuked, hearing him sigh as you moved away and began collecting the things back into the box; putting it away again until it would be needed, probably not long after this scenario.  
“(Y/n).”  
“I know.” You sighed, getting rid of the now bloody water and throwing the cloth into the washing machine. “You’re The Punisher, it’s your job.”  
“Thank you.” You knew he was referring to the patch up job, making you turn around in time to see him stand and reach for his shirt.  
“You might as well stay here. Your clothes need washing and knowing you you won’t do that; plus there’s no point in waking up Max. I fed and put him to bed hours ago.”  
“I don’t understand how and why you put up with me.” He mumbled, running his hands over his face before stumbling over to the couch; collapsing lengthways onto it and pulling the blanket you kept hung over the arm across his half naked body.  
“Believe it or not there is someone that cares for you.” You murmured; too quiet for him to hear. “Goodnight Frank.” You threw over your shoulder as you returned to your bedroom, keeping the door open in case you were needed.  
“Night, doll.”  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
When you woke up later that morning Frank was gone, but you were used to it; he never really stayed long once morning hit. Seeing that he had taken his bloody clothes with him you rolled your eyes with a sigh, collecting your hair up into a ponytail and leaving your apartment; going next door to his and letting yourself in as he wasn’t home.  
“Hi sweetie.” You cooed, crouching down as Max came charging towards you; wagging his tail happily as you scratched behind his ears. “Wanna keep me company while your dad’s out?” He barked and you smiled, kissing the top of his head before you stood and collected Frank’s bloodied clothes that scattered the floor of his bedroom; shaking your head at the unmade bed.  
With the dark coloured clothes gathered in both arms you returned to your apartment with the pitbull following closely behind, starting a load of laundry that was a mix of yours and your neighbour’s clothes. While the washing machine did its job you took a quick shower and got dressed, returning to the kitchen and feeding Max; you kept a box of dog food in the cupboard as you loved the dog just as much as his owner.  
It was later on in the day, mid-afternoon, when you had to run out to take care of some errands; leaving a content Max sleeping on your couch with a parting kiss to his head. You were on your way back to the apartment building when you became aware that something wasn’t right; you felt as though someone was watching you, and it wasn’t the feeling you got when Frank did it. Just as you were about to look around a pair of hands grabbed you roughly and threw you into the alley, thumping you against the brick wall hard and knocking the back of your head; releasing a small hiss of pain.  
“Where is he?” the man snarled, wrapping his hands around your throat as his face neared your own; making you glare at him.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Don’t play dumb with me. You’re the girl that patches up The Punisher. Tell me where he is, or I slit your throat.” He threatened, letting you see the penknife he held in his other hand; amusing you slightly. “What?”  
“So you’re gonna go after him with a penknife? He would crush you so hard, your attempt would be pathetic.” You spat in his face and followed it through with a knee straight to his balls, hearing him shout out in pain and shy away ever so slightly; giving you room to slip free of his grasp and glance around for a weapon. You spotted a steel crowbar beside a trash can, but before you could reach for it a fist knocked hard into your face; crying out as pain burst from your nose, stumbling away from the man which consequently took you closer to the desired item.  
“Bitch, I’m gonna fuck you up.” He growled, forcing you to dodge away from him; but you’d successfully grabbed the piece of metal, swinging it round and catching his hand with it which sent the knife flying out of his grip.  
“Try me.” You spat, causing him to lunge at you; faintly hearing a heavy set of feet land somewhere behind you before you swung as heavily as you could, smashing the crowbar straight into his face and sending him reeling to the ground. Despite being dazed on the ground with a bleeding face he made a grab for you again, sending the metal to his face once more and connecting with his temple which surely would have killed him; breathing slightly heavier as you stared down at him.  
“(Y/n).” You spun around, not registering the voice for a few seconds, and would have hit Frank had hid hand not come up and caught the metal bar; causing your eyes to widen before you dropped it.  
“Frank!” you gasped, catching the way his eyes darkened as he took in your face; stepping round you to the unknown man and standing over him before a small frown creased his forehead, taking a closer look at him. “He’s dead.” You stated quietly, making the vigilante look at you curiously as he stood straight once more. “Hit his temple, the metal would have cracked his skull and driven it into his brain; if he didn’t die instantly he’d be dead within the next few moments. You taught me to mean it when I hit someone. And he was looking for you; couldn’t let him find you.” You shrugged lightly, reaching up to rub the back of your head with a small wince; feeling a small bump from where your head had hit the hard wall. Frank held his arm out towards you, prompting you to take a hold of his hand; being surprised when he tugged you closer into a hug.  
“You are one tough and stupid woman.” He muttered, causing a small smile to grace your lips as his lips made contact with the top of your head.  
“Thanks.”  
“Gotta admit, you gave him one hell of a hit darlin’.” He chuckled, moving back to look down at you; his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he seemingly inspected what damage had been done to your face.  
“Question.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Did he break my nose?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thought so.” You sighed, making Frank’s arm wind around your waist and you released a small yelp when he began towing you quickly towards the complex you both lived in; keeping his arm around you as you climbed the stairs. “Oh, I did your laundry by the way. And you didn’t make your bed, how dare you.” You teased, looking up at the broadly built man who looked like a mountain compared to your small and shorter figure; catching the brief smile that flashed across his bruised face.  
“Snooping round my apartment, naughty.”  
“I fed your dog. So, useful.” You pointed at yourself as you both reached your front door, pulling your key out of your pocket and unlocking the door; immediately being met with Max. frank shut the door and locked it securely while you dropped to your knees and greeted the happy dog, smiling as you scratched his head; your heart melting at the way his eyes shone happily up at you while wagging his tail. “You’re too cute for your own good.” You muttered, hearing Frank huff a laugh as he walked past you to the kitchen; snagging one of the cloths that you usually used on him.  
“Over here, we need to clean you up.” Obeying you stood and sat up on the counter beside where he stood so you would be more of his height to make it easier for him, letting him tilt your head up as he began using the wet cloth to wipe away the majority of the blood from your face.  
“Huh.”  
“What?”  
“You’re gentle.”  
“…don’t wanna hurt ya.” He replied quietly; his eyes remaining on his task instead of meeting yours.  
“You’re gonna have to. I can’t set my nose straight again.”  
“I know.” He scowled, pinching the end of your nose slightly as he cleaned it; making your eyelids flutter as pain shot through your sinuses. “What was that?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Don’t bullshit me.”  
“Just set my nose so it’s over with.” You sighed, making him place the blood covered cloth beside you on the counter before taking your face in his hands; feeling your crooked nose before situating his fingers either side of it.  
“Hold on to me.” You reached out and grabbed his leather jacket, curling your hands into fists as you readied yourself for the imminent pain. “One. Two.” He swiftly pressed his fingers down hard and your nose cracked sickeningly back into place, causing your leg to instinctively jerk outwards and kick him in the thigh with your foot as your face scrunched at the brief shot of pain. “Three.”  
“Asshole.” You grunted, scowling up at him as he continued cupping your nose until the throbbing went away; removing his hands and leaning down a little to inspect his work.  
“Perfect.”  
“Thank you.” He shrugged and threw the cloth into the sink, moving away and peering into the tumble dryer as the door was open; presumably seeing the laundry you had yet to take out and fold from this morning.  
“You take care of me. I just returned the favour.” He muttered, glancing at you as you slid down from the counter top. “Go clean up.” You hummed in reply and scampered off to your bedroom, entering the bathroom and stripping your shirt off before washing your face and brushing out your hair; looking in the mirror and seeing the beginnings of a bruise on the bridge of your nose which had it scrunching in response. You heard the door of your apartment close and presumed Frank had gone out, deciding to change into a large t-shirt and a fresh pair of panties; walking back out to see Max gone as well as a pile of your clean clothes on one side of the couch.  
“Must have taken his.” You muttered, walking over to the dryer and bending down slightly as you shut the round door; shooting back upright when the front door banged again, looking back to see Frank frozen standing by the door. “I thought you left.” You blushed lightly and turned to face him; soon finding him standing directly in front of you, bumping into his chest at the closeness.  
“Came back to make sure you’re safe.”  
“I am.” You swallowed as his face neared yours; his hands holding either side of your head, feeling your heart rate spike at the anticipation. “Frank?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Please do what you’re thinking.”  
“And how do you know what I’m thinking?” he whispered, nudging his nose against yours to which you grabbed his sides and pushed your body closer to his; you practically melting against his wall of hard muscle, watching as he breathed in slightly deeper. “Yeah, you got it.”  
“About time. I’ve wanted you to fuck me for ages.” His eyebrows shot up and he pulled back far enough to look down at you properly; a small smile gracing his lips.  
“And here I thought you were a good girl.”  
“You make me want to be bad.” He smirked and leant down once more; barely giving you time to register that his lips were pressed firmly on yours before he was tugging you closer, lifting you with ease and placing you back onto the counter. Your legs wrapped around his hips as his tongue ran along your bottom lip; willingly parting them and immediately battling your tongue against his, moving your hands up to his cropped hair and tugging on the short black curls. His large hands slid under the baggy hem of your shirt and the feel of his rough fingers gliding upwards had a shiver wracking through you, pulling him closer as you gave in to him; his mouth moving away from yours and trailing down to your neck while his fingertips found your bare chest, hearing him groan against your skin.  
“Darlin’.” He growled, wrapping his arms around you and moving away from the counter; carrying you towards your bedroom and dropping you both down on the bed.  
“Too many clothes.” You whispered, yanking at the lapels of his jacket which he promptly removed; followed by the plain black shirt he’d had on underneath. Your eyes trailed over his scarred torso; dragging your fingers along his muscled body but avoiding the cuts you’d stitched together only last night. “I need to say something to you.” You wrapped your fingers around his wrists as he was lifting your shirt; immediately making him stop and look down at you seriously, causing a small smile to touch your lips. “Trust me, I still want to have sex with you. I just want you to know that I love you.” You said quietly, watching him frown and sit up; looking down at you with the familiar crease on his forehead.  
“How can you love someone like me?”  
“Quite easily, actually.”  
“You shouldn’t.”  
“But I do.” Sliding your hands up his arms you brushed over his shoulders and cupped his face, tracing the pad of your thumb over a bruise situated under his left eye. “I just need you to know that there is someone that cares about you; that worries every time you go out about the chance of you not coming back, who wants to help you by caring for you when you do come home.” He sighed and leant back down, kissing you gently before locking eyes with you.  
“I love you too. I shouldn’t, but I do.”  
“No, you should.” His hands continued moving until they were grasping your breasts, making your breathing hitch ever so slightly as his thumbs ran over your nipples; hardening them into tight buds which had his lips curving up into a small smile. Tilting your head up you brushed your lips over his before he tugged the shirt off of you over your head, leaving you clad in just your panties beneath him; blushing lightly at the way he cast his eyes over you.  
“Beautiful.” He murmured, hunching down ad trailing his lips from the edge of your panty line all the way up to your chest; briefly dipping the tip of his tongue in your navel before his lips kissed each of your nipples, making you squirm as his actions soon had you wet between your thighs.  
“Frank, please.” You moaned, arching slightly as his fingers rubbed you through the thin material of your underwear; dampening them which had you hearing the deep groan that sounded in the back of his throat. He got off you and you felt more than a little disappointed until you saw him stripping himself of his remaining clothes, biting down on your bottom lip as your hooded eyes took in all his naked glory; causing him to chuckle once he noticed you.  
“That look could kill a man.”  
“Yeah? Well I don’t want it killing you.” You mumbled, reaching out for him which had the large man returning to your bed; his fingers dipping under the lace of your panties. “Don’t tease me, Castle.” A smirk curled his lips as he took no heed of your grumble, continuing to excruciatingly slowly tug the flimsy piece of material down your legs; making you scowl at him before he dropped them to the floor.  
“What’s that look for sweetheart? Do you not want me touching you?” he chuckled, dragging his fingers through your slick folds as you were now fully exposed to him; shuddering as a small moan slipped past your lips. “Do you want me in you?” His finger dipped inside your wet entrance and your hips unintentionally bucked against his hand, making you nod with a whimper as he added a second. “Like this?” You shook your head no, causing one of his eyebrows to arch as his dark eyes stared down at you. “No? Do you want my tongue in you?” You thought for a moment which had his lips curving up into a smile before you shook your head again. “Then tell me what you do want.”  
“I want your dick in me.”  
“You sure you’re ready? I can stretch you out a little first. You’re tight and I only got two fingers in you.”  
“You’ll make me cum.” You moaned as you felt his fingers curl slightly inside of you, making him lean over you so his mouth was hovering above yours.  
“I fully intend to…numerous times.” He said lowly, pumping his fingers in and out of you deep and slow; swallowing your moan as his lips moulded against yours. Your fingers gripped at his short hair as you could feel the coil building up, arching up into him and tilting your head back which had his mouth attaching to your throat; moaning as your walls clamped down onto his fingers as you came, curling your toes as your body shuddered.  
“Frank.” You felt him smile against your skin as his thumb hit your clit, making you jerk and reach down to grab his wrist to make him stop; squeezing your knees either side of his waist as you tried to close your legs. He tutted and easily pulled your hand from his, removing his fingers from you and looking at how wet they were once he lifted his head from your neck; the small smile still present on his face. You moaned out loud when he stuck the two fingers in his mouth, locking your ankles together at the base of his back; making him drop down onto you fully, taking his fingers and placing them into your own mouth; seeing his already dark eyes turn almost black. Slipping his fingers free of your mouth he braced his hands either side of your head, keeping eye contact with you as he let your own smaller hand travel down his stomach and towards his hard member; hearing his sharp inhale of breath when you wrapped your hand around him, lining him up with your entrance before he took over and pushed himself into you.  
“You okay?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Need me to go slow?” You shook your head and hung your arms over his shoulders; lightly digging your nails into his back a safe distance away from the wound you’d tended to yesterday, prompting him to move and begin thrusting into you at an even pace; letting you get used to his size as you were still a little tight. Dipping his head down he captured your lips with his, kissing you deeply as he strengthened his thrusts; moaning straight into his mouth and feeling his chest rumble lightly from his groan as it was pressed against yours.  
“Faster.” You whispered hotly by his ear as his lips had moved to your neck once more, feeling one of his hands curl around your thigh and hitch it up a little further; feeling yourself begin to tremble in pleasure as he fulfilled your request. Your breath left you in pants as you could feel yourself coming close again, gripping the tops of his muscled arms for something to hold on to; biting down hard on your bottom lip and almost drawing blood.  
“Look at me.” He’d lifted himself ever so slightly and you forced your eyes open to stare into his; the moan you were about to release getting stuck half way as he hit your g-spot directly, throwing your head back as you tried to catch your breath. Frank’s hand grabbed your jaw and angled your head so you were looking at him once more, feeling his fingers stroke down your neck and between your breasts; palming your left one before lightly pinching your nipple.  
“Frank, I’m-“ A moan cut you off, wrapping your arms around his neck and breathing heavily as he looked down at you.  
“You gonna cum for me darlin’?” he said lowly, nodding vigorously to answer him which had him quickening his pace; letting you screw your eyes shut as you teetered right on the edge.  
“Frank!” you screamed, arching up off the mattress and into his body; faintly hearing hid deep moan as you dug your fingers into his back, continuing your orgasm as he had his own; spilling deep into you. With a sigh he draped himself over you, resting his head on your chest as you caught your breath and came down from your high; aware of his warm breath fanning over your right nipple. After a few moments he pushed himself back up and pulled out of you, dropping onto his side next to you on the mattress; reaching out and pulling your body closer to his. Reaching up you cupped your hands either side of his face, looking at him as his arm continued to hold you around the waist. “Stay, please.” You whispered, making him lean forward and kiss you softly.  
“M’not goin’ anywhere tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I can't wait for The Punisher series to start on the 17th!  
> \- Steph x


End file.
